Ra
Ra, also known as Ra-Horakhty, the almighty King of the Egyptian"City of the Dead" pantheon and (presumably) King the Sumerian Gods. is the father of Gilgamesh. Gilgamesh blamed Ra for allowing his wife and child to be killed while Gilgamesh was away at war. In anger, Gilgamesh turned to Dahak."Faith" With the other Egyptian gods, Ra banished the god Set to the Egyptian underworld."Sacrifice" According to Dumuzi, the Sumerian Gods all perished when the Chalice of the Gods was destroyed by Gilgamesh under Dahak's orders."Descent" However, Ra had survived. Alongside Isis, Osiris, and Anubis, Ra made a rare appearance in Egypt to prevent the reawakening of the evil god Set at the Tomb of the Ancients. Contest of Pantheons In another reality, created after Gabrielle brought back Xena from her final death with a boon from C'thulon"Unwritten History" - the alternative Dynamite timeline conflicts with "Send in the Clones", although it may have been reversed at some point, Ra was tricked by Anubis into declaring war on the Greek Gods after Autolycus stole a necklace belonging to Isis. Ra himself led aerial attacks on Greek villages."Holy Acrimony" In order to calm the war and maintain their worshippers, Zeus invited Ra and the Egyptian gods to Olympus, to observe a "contest of champions," with mortals fighting to the death to declare which Pantheon was superior. Zeus chose Gabrielle as the Champion of the Greeks, while Ra chose Fierosis as Champion of the Egyptians. When Autolycus tricked Zeus into allowing himself, Xena, and Joxer to serve as champion, Ra added four Apis to join Fierosis in the battle."Pantheon Pandemonium" He was critical of Xena's plan of attack, which he thought appeared to be "cowardice.""Stalk Like an Egyptian" When Anubis sent his Army of the Dead to attack and capture the Greek champions, Zeus became outraged at the supposed betrayal by Ra and sent his Proxidicae to detain Ra. Easily defeating the Proxidicae, Ra pleaded ignorance in Anubis' scheme, but was then taken into custody when the Army of the Dead and Anubis stormed Olympus, with Anubis proclaiming himself Supreme god over both pantheons. After Xena killed Anubis, Ra was freed and declared himself and the Egyptians as friends to the Greek gods."Undead Reckoning" As the King of All Egyptian and Sumerian Gods Ra is equally as powerful as Zeus himself. Ra has great skill to Pyrokinesis: '''Ra has the power to control and manipulate fire whether by throwing Fire or Fireballs he used this power on Zeus's proxidicae when Zeus himself ordered to detain him he burned them alive proven to be justr as powerful as Zeus himself. References Gallery File:Statue_of_one_sumerian_god.jpg|Statue of Ra in "Faith" File:Ra, Sacrifice.jpg|Ra about to stop the reawakening of Set (XWP comic: "Sacrifice") File:Ra, Undead Reckoning.jpg|Ra pledging his friendship to Zeus (XWP comic: "Undead Reckoning") XenaOmniV1TPInt7.jpg|Sobek, Thoth, Anubis, Ra and Tawaret Background information The fans, speculate that '''Ra, is also the king of the Sumerian gods, the king of sumerian pantheon is called Ra in the episode Faith, but in Sumerian mythology, the gods seen as kings of the pantheon are An or Enlil, the Egyptian and Sumerian cultures are very differents. In Egyptian mythology, Ra (often identified as Amen-Ra, Ra-Atum, or Ra-Horakhty), is the grandfather of Set, Osiris, and Isis, Nephtys, and the creator of Bast and he great grandfather of Anubi, Horus, Sobek and either the son or the father of Thoth. Although all these gods have appeared, their relationships with one another was not stated in the Xenaverse. Appearances and mentions * : ** "Faith" (mentioned) ** "City of the Dead" (mentioned) * - Dark Horse comic series: "Sacrifice" * - Contest of Pantheons: ** "Holy Acrimony" ** "Pantheon Pandemonium" ** "Stalk Like an Egyptian" ** "Undead Reckoning" Category:XWP comic book characters Category:Egyptian Pantheon Category:HTLJ Season 5 Category:Egyptian Gods